CLASES DE ANATOMIA GRATIS
by Corazon de Dragon Dorado
Summary: Parece que a Alphonse esta a punto de reprobar, pero su maestra le da una solucion: acudir con su hermano que es muy bueno en esa materia.YAOI , un solo capitulo.


**HOLA A TODOS, ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA NUEVA Y CORTA: TRATE DE CAMBIAR UN POCO EL ESTILO DE LAS QUE ERAN DE "CLASES DE ANATOMIA", QUE POR CIERTO NO E LEIDO UNA YAOI. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y COMENTEN POR FAVOR. **

* * *

><p><strong>CLASES DE ANATOMIA<strong>

**GRATIS**

-Alphonse, ¿a qué parte del cuerpo pertenece la epidermis?- pensaba y pensaba pero no recordaba.

.

-creo que a una parte del esqueleto- la maestra se le quedo mirando como si quisiera matarlo.

.

-¡no, pertenece a la piel!- se lo dijo gritando con histeria.

.

- uups, perdón: es que no e estudiado- se lo dijo como niño regañado.

.

-ya te e pasado muchas, más al rato te espero en mi oficina-la maestra queria verlo porque ya tenia una solucion a su problema.

.

-está bien-a Alfhonse no le quedaba de otra que ir a su oficina.

* * *

><p>EN LA OFICINA:<p>

-qué bueno que llegas temprano- dijo la maestra que se encontraba en el escritorio

.

-¿Qué me va a hacer?, por favor no me repruebe- se lo dijo suplicando, Alfhonse se moriria si lo reprobaba

.

-estoy a punto de hacer eso, pero te ayudare, porque sé que eres un buen estudiante: aunque a veces te distraes- su maestra se apiado de el.

.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- miro a su maestra Alfhonse.

.

-es más fácil de lo que piensas. Tu hermano Edward es muy bueno en anatomía normalmente en los exámenes saca 10, así que le pedí que fuera tu tutor-esas palabras de su maestra le cayeron como agua fría.

.

-¿es una broma?- se quedo pensando y a la ves Alfhonse pensaba que era una broma.

.

-lamentablemente no, sino lo haces no te dejare entrar a mis clases y te reportare a la dirección- la maestra se enojaba cada ves más.

.

-está bien, ¿Cuándo empiezo?- se lo dijo resignado

.

-mañana- sabia que devia hacer aunque le costara ir con su odioso hermano.

.

-¿pero si mañana es sábado?- Alfhonse tenía que salir pero lo dejaría para otro día.

.

-Edward no puede entre semana está muy ocupado- Alphonse no se lo creía, sabia como era su hermano de manipulador.

.

-está bien, lo hare de todos modos, aunque tenía que salir- lo dijo enojado.

.

-eso me gusta, nos vemos el lunes, adiós- se lo dijo su maestra saliendo rápidamente.

Alphonse salió enojado y molesto: su hermano mayor pera él era un total fastidio y desconocido. Los separaron desde pequeños, desde ese entonces se rencontraron en la preparatoria, Edward había cambiado mucho se parecía a su padre; mujeriego, egoísta, enojón, sin corazón, fastidioso y lastimada a cualquiera que se le acercara. Parecía que su infancia juntos desapareció con los años.

EN LA ESCUELA:

Busco a su hermano en toda la preparatoria, pero nadie sabía de su paradero, hasta que se le ocurrió ir a la dirección, para que le pudieran dar su número de casa. Antes de poder llegar lo encontró después de 1 hora y media.

-Edward, buenos días- Alfhonse se lo dijo agitado, por tanto correr.

.

-Alphonse, ¿Por qué me buscas desesperadamente en todos los rincones de la escuela?- lo dijo molesto su hermano.

.

-necesito tu ayuda, la maestra…- lo cayo rápidamente.

.

-ya lo sé, no te preocupes, después de clases ve a mi casa, esta es la dirección- le dio una hoja.

.

-gracias, adiós nos vemos en tu casa- Edward mostro una cara de enojo, mostrando un poco de su egoísmo, Alfhonse se retiro

.

* * *

><p>Llego por fin a la casa de su hermano, parecía casa de un rico: pero no sabía si lo fuera, lo único que sabía era que su padre tenía una fábrica en Paris. No le importaba mucho, toco el timbre, lentamente se abrieron las puertas de la entrada y en la puerta principal estaba Edward esperándolo.<p>

-¡bienvenido hermano!- lo miro extrañado de que lo residiera así.

.

-¿Por qué te comportas así de cariñoso?-lo miro extrañado Alfhonse.

.

-porque de ahora en adelante nos tenemos que llevar bien, ¿no crees?- se lo dijo sonriendo su hermano mayor.

.

-solamente seremos tutor y alumno, ¿entendido?- Alfhonse lo dijo con voz seria

.

-como tú quieras- Edward no dijo nada.

.

Entraron a su enorme casa, muy lujosa por cierto y con muchos detalles elegidos delicadamente. Su cuarto impecable y reluciendo, talvez hace poco minutos lo limpiaron, también era enorme.

-muy bien Alphonse dime ¿a que no le entiendes a la anatomía?-Ed parecia conocer mucho de anatomía casi un experto.

.

-no entiendo nada- lo dijo con cara de preocupación.

.

-anatomía significa: ciencia que da a conocer el número, estructura, situación y relación de los diferentes partes de los cuerpos orgánicos- se lo dijo como todo un profesional Edward.

.

-entendido- anotaba todo lo que le decía su hermano mayor.

.

-para empezar; no tengo un esqueleto ni un esquema de anatomía, así que quítate la ropa- no lo pensó ni un momento.

.

-¡estás loco!- se le quedo mirando Alfhonse.

.

-no o quieres que lo haga yo, por mi no hay ningún problema- esto cada ves se ponia raro.

.

-¡no yo lo hare!- prenda por prenda se la quito lentamente. Edward lo miraba excitándose.

.

-bueno como tú quieras-dijo su hermano mayor mirandolo.

.

-¡te odio, eres un estúpido!- Alfhonse se lo dijo muy enojado.

.

-no digas nada y sigamos con la clase, empecemos por los huesos- lo dijo tranquilamente.

.

-no importa por donde empecemos-todo parecía ir muy bien en su primera clase hasta que…

.

-el hueso que se encuentra en medio de las piernas se llama isquion- lo dijo tocando en otra parte su hermano mayor.

.

-¿Qué te pasa? el pene no es parte del esqueleto y es un musculo-Alfhonse lo dijo con ganas de matarlo por que ya era suficiente.

.

-perdón, ¿sabías que eres muy hermoso?: es demasiada tu hermosura que en este momento te podría violar- Alphonse se puso rojo como fresa.

.

-hermano estás loco ¡somos hombre!-Alfhonse lo dijo avergonzado.

.

-¿y eso que importa?- se lo dijo como sino fuera nada malo.

.

Lo tumbo y lo tiro al piso: besándolo delicadamente, Alfhonse no se lo creía ¿el teniendo sexo con su hermano?. Las horas pasaron y ellos seguían en lo suyo, Edward estaba al mando, tratando de no el cuarto se escuchaba como los 2 gemían por tanta pasión y calentura, se tocaban sus miembros para sentir más pación, la adrenalina subía, cada posición diferente se quedaba grabada en sus que nadie estuviera a fuera de aquel cuarto en donde se cometia el peor pecado para los 2, ellos sabian que serian mandados directamente al infierno pero mientras pasara eso: seguirian hasta que acabara la noche. El menor se sentia acorralado así que desidio empujar a su hermano, ahora el estaba arriba, pondria en practica todo lo que ya habia aprendido en tan pocos minutos: deslisaba su lengua en los pezones de su querido hermano, Edward tomaba su miembro como un juguete lo movia arriba y abajo, el liquido que salia le parecia lo más delicioso que habia provado en toda su vida. Ahora era el turno de provar otra posicion, Edward se chupo los dedos y los metio al orificio de su hermano este rapidamente racciono sintiendo dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, despues de media hora el miembro y el orifiio se encontraba conectados. El cuerpo de los chicos estaba empapados de sudor, Alfhonse se aferraba a la espalda de Edward con esos movimientos que hacian que se volviera loco.

-Alfhonse te encuentras bien?- pregunto el hermano mayor ya cansado.

.

-si, ahora entiendo por que la maestra dice que eres muy bueno en esto- Edward le contesto.

.

-sabías... que es tambien mi primera vez?-Alfhose quedo sorprendido.

.

-no tendia ni idea, pero aun te amo- el menor lo dijo sin pensarlo y lo dijo con su corazon.

.

-yo... igual- el mayor sentia lo mismo por su hermano pero no tenia lo oportunidad de desircelo.

Durante todas sus clases habia practicas como esas de desenfrenada calentura .Para el siguiente examen Alphonse saco un 10: su maestra estaba orgullosa y todo gracias a Edward.

FIN


End file.
